<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get On My Lap by Devilkins_kinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529862">Get On My Lap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks'>Devilkins_kinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bisexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Consensual Underage Sex, Dry Humping, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks, Questioning Sexuality, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Statutory Rape, Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Teacher Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Jaskier | Dandelion, mentioned Homophobia, mentions of extremely underage sex, mentions of pseudo incest, tagging just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilkins_kinks/pseuds/Devilkins_kinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It'd take... experience. You'd have to see if you like it or not, being with a..." he nearly says man, "... boy." </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Oh."Jaskier looks down at his hands, the picking at his hangnail in nervousness and Geralt takes the moment to adjust his chubbing cock in his trousers.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I could help you." </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskier's questioning his sexuality and Geralt offers to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get On My Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier shuffles from one foot to another, palms sweaty and his heart beating hard thumps against the walls of his chest. The classroom's mostly cleared out— "Yeah, Dara. Go on ahead without me, you don't have to walk me to the bus everyday, ya know? Besides, I have to talk to Mister Rivia." —and Jaskier hovers by the teacher's desk, fiddling with the right strap of his backpack as he waits for Mr. Rivia to return from saying goodbyes at the door. </p>
<p>He swallows as amber eyes train on him, a small smile on his face as he walks back into the room, and closes the door behind him. The final bell rings— most people are out of the school by now, save for the few that are caught up in activities and tutoring. "Jaskier." Mr. Rivia sits at the edge of his desk as bites down on his lip, looking for all the world that he'd rather be <em>anywhere</em> else than hovering too close to his favourite teacher, and about to have a conversation that may or may not make him hate Jaskier. "You said you wanted to talk?" </p>
<p>And he does, he really does, but the fear of being hated and shunned is enough to make his throat close up and gods, this all just so fucking embarrassing, he has more than half a mind to just walk out the door but would that be even more embarassing, oh Gods, he doesn't know, oh <em>fuck—</em></p>
<p>"Jaskier, breathe." Mr. Rivia uncrosses his hands from over his chest, and comes to kneel down by him like Jaskier's some five year old— "Breathe with me, okay?" He takes one of Jaskier's sweaty palms and places it over his chest, the cloth of his sweater soft, and his body heat warmer yet. It grounds him somewhat, and when Jaskier tries to mimic his teacher's breathing, he finds that he can. </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Jaskier swallows before he nods, and Mr Rivia stands back up again. "How about we talk at my desk? Let me pull a chair over—" </p>
<p>Jaskier slinks down into the chair from where it's placed close to Mr Rivia's chair, their knees almost brushing. "Do you want some water?" Jaskier shakes his head— if anything, his mouth's a bit too wet, coming back from the edge of throwing up as he is.</p>
<p>"I—" he grimaces at how hoarse his voice is, and ends up taking a drink from his waterbottle anyways. "I'm— uh." Goddammit, this is the only man he truly trusts, and even now the words are too difficult to choke out. He feels a sudden hatred for his family then, for his friends for making him feel so shit about people like he maybe is. Mr. Rivia sits still and at attention, waiting patiently, and Jaskier takes a deep breath.</p>
<p>"I may be gay."</p>
<p>The silence stretches probably for no more than a couple seconds, but it feels much more like <em>decades.</em></p>
<p>"Or bi— I'm not sure, I don't know, I've never been with one... a boy, I mean." His heart skips a beat in his chest, saying <em>been with a boy</em> aloud makes his stomach flutter with either joy or anxiety. "I mean, for all I know, I could just be straight and a little confused— ah never mind, I shouldn't have done this, I'll see you tomorrow, sorry—" definitely anxiety, he thinks, and goes to rise to his feet.</p>
<p>"Sit." And Jaskier plops back in his chair, frozen. </p>
<p>Mr. Rivia sighs, and gives him a small smile. "That's okay. I'm bisexual. I started out curious, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geralt knows that look, that wild-animal-trapped look even though Jaskier's choosing to stay. He knows that look, and he knows that lingering. It's much similar to the same thing he'd done with he was around Jaskier's age. And then the boy falls into a panic attack, and all Geralt can think about is how warm his hand is right over his nipple, and how he's at perfect height to suck the boy's dick. </p>
<p>He waits patiently for Jaskier to utter the words, and is entirely unsurprised when he hears them. </p>
<p>
  <em>"I may be gay."</em>
</p>
<p><em>Wonderful,</em> Geralt wants to shout, but it's not wonderful because Jaskier is his thirteen-year-old student. So he keeps his mouth shut and tries to find something else to say other than <em>Ah, that's awesome. Wanna fuck?</em></p>
<p>He curses himself as Jaskier begins rambling and rising to his feet, only to order him to sit back down and good <em>Gods</em>, how is he so bad at this? He manages to stutter out <em>I'm bisexual. I started out curious, too. </em>and watches, smiling to hide his optimistic glee as Jaskier relaxes and settles just the smallest bit. </p>
<p>"What did you, uh," Jaskier looks flushed, bottom lip swollen from his nervous nibbling— he looks fucked out already, and <em>how unfair is that?  </em>For God's sake, he needs to get laid, this stupid little crush on his <em>underage student</em> is just as appalling to him— he's no pedophile. "What did you do to... figure it out then?" </p>
<p>Right? He likes Jaskier because he's smart and cute, not because of the tiny-and-growing cock in his pants and the balls that maybe just haven't dropped? And certainley no because he's so small compared to Geralt, barely to his tits and so easy to wrap two hands around his waist... </p>
<p><em>Fuck.</em> Fuck, oh <em>fuck.</em> </p>
<p>"Mister Rivia?"</p>
<p>Not the time to be thinking about just how he <em>is</em> a pedophile, he'll be saving that for his bi-weekly self-hatred session thank-you-very-much.</p>
<p>"Hmm," he takes a moment to think, remembering childhood fumbling between him and his brothers, the way Vesemir would take them into his lap sometime and bounce them to sleep but with a cock in their ass— and of course, the spreading his legs for anyone who'd want to stand between them in high school and college. "It'd take... experience. You'd have to see if you like it or not, being with a..." he nearly says <em>man</em>, "... boy." </p>
<p>"Oh."Jaskier looks down at his hands, the picking at his hangnail in nervousness and Geralt takes the moment to adjust his chubbing cock in his trousers.</p>
<p>"I could help you." </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. Shut up. Shut up, don't—</em>
</p>
<p>But Jaskier look so hopeful and happy all of a sudden, and Geralt's wanted to fuck his pert little ass since he walked through his door on the first day. Besides, he's his teacher; he wants him to be safe during his exploration and just... <em>help</em> him. It's noble, right? "Come here." </p>
<p>He can see Jaskier's hands shake as they come to rest atop his thighs, the way his lip twitches as they part. Geralt leans forward, cupping the boy's cheek and tracing his thumb over his lower lip. "Come kiss me." He guides Jaskier into standing and forward till he's straddling Geralt's thighs, legs stretched apart uncomfortably wide over the thick muscle. He's so <em>light</em> and so goddamned <em>small</em>— Geralt cups his waist, and his cock twitches at how his hand splays over it to halfway around the boy's stomach. </p>
<p>Jaskier awkwardly perches on his lap, and Geralt's forced to let go of his hip in favor of trailing his hands down the boy's arms in soft comfort. "Do you want to kiss me?" It's a light brush; he barely even feels it, and even that has him on the edge of cumming.</p>
<p>The boy's pulls away, shy. "Can I—" his breath hitches, and he rest of his words come out breathless, "Can I touch you?" Geralt hums. Jaskier's touches are curious, fingers dragging up the plane of Geralt's abdomen— he pauses, hesitant, before he brushes over Geralt's nipples. Geralt flinches, grunting at the sudden pleasure. "Fuck, was that bad?" his eyes grow comically wide as he slaps his hands to his mouth, realizing he's just swore in front of his teacher as if <em>that's </em>that most not-good things that's happening right now. "Mister Rivia, I'm—" </p>
<p>Gods, the <em>innocense </em>in tha sentence... he's probably got a wet patch of pre on his trousers by now. Geralt silences Jaskier with a peck to his lips, lingering last second to nip at his lower lip. "It's okay, you're safe here. You can say anything you want," watching the tension drain out of the boy is wonderfully satisfying, "You're not going to get in trouble, I promise." </p>
<p>And his hands are back on him, so small against the wide of Geralt's chest. "May I suck your nipples, pl— please?" Oh, he's so well behaved, Geralt aches to make a pet out of him, strap a collar around that thin neck and show his little boy off. He nods, and eager lips wrap around his nipples through the thin of his shirt— Jaskier <em>suckles </em>at him, not quite sure how to play with them yet; Geralt bucks his lips, pinning th boy down with a grip in his hair and pushing him even closer. He slinks his othe hand down to undo the button of Jaskier's jeans, rubbing his petite cock till it fills in his hand. It's barely he size of his <em>palm</em>, and Geralt's helpless to the breathless moan that escapes him. </p>
<p>Warm lips wrap around his other nipple, tonight flicking at it this time as Jaskier suckles-- Geralt has to pull away before he cums in his pants. "Jaskier," the boy looks up, lips shiny with spit. The frankly scandalous wet spots Geralt has on his shirt chill against his nipples, only making them stiffen up even more. "Do you like being with men?" He sounds so fucked out, Gods-- and all they're not even undressed yet. </p>
<p>Jaskier twists his lips in though before slamming his lips into Geralt's, hesitancy all but gone. "I do." There's a light blush in his face that only serves to make him look more innocent-- "I really like you, Mister Rivia," he mutters, and Geralt is <em>gone.</em></p>
<p>He grips the boys hips, moaning into the boys mouth as he fucks his tongue and ruts against him. Jaskier keens a high sound as his little prick fucks against Geralt's through the thick of their pants-- gods, they're humping together like teenagers, this is so wrong and it could not be any more perfect. Jaskier is first to cum, stiffening between Geralt's hands as pants into his mouth. </p>
<p>The sight of his glassed over eyes and spit-shiny, swollen little lips is enough to have Geralt pulsing and cumming in his own boxers like he's fucking fifteen agains. Jaskier collapses against him, face tucked into Geralt's neck as they try and catch their breath. "Mister Rivia," he whispers, and Geralt hums as he smooths his hands over the boy's back, entirely content. "I'm definitely bi." Geralt hums, and presses a kiss to Jaskier's temple, just how Vesemir had done to them after every fuck. </p>
<p>He understands why his father had taken so much pleasure in fucking his boy-- it's ridiculously comforting to have a small body curled up against you, just as fucked out and content. He wants to take care if Jaskier-- dammit he <em>shouldn't</em> but-- </p>
<p>"Come home with me?"</p>
<p>Jaskier pulls away, grins, and scrambles to get his bag. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr's @devilkin-kink</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>